


Pacemaker

by nefas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Attempted assassination, M/M, Vampires, i'll update these as time goes on lmao, or at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefas/pseuds/nefas
Summary: Erwin sighs, the sound tired, weary and yet strangely perplexed. "This, was a bad idea.""You don't say," Levi replies almost instantaneously; acidic sarcasm seeming to drip off his tongue. They were in trouble, yet that was the least of his worries.





	Pacemaker

work in progress


End file.
